Broken Wings of an Angel
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU They called her a hopeless case. He believed he could save her. Can he save her or will her past overwhelm her future? Will she teach him the lesson that no one else could? IchiRuki
1. Oh So Beautiful Ophelia

**Title: **The Fragile Mind

**Summary: **AU A hopeless case they called her. He believed that he could help her. Will his love cure her or will it be her bane? IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say: **I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I have been in school… don't worry about Somewhere, Apostando and The Best… I have the next chapters in the works but I have been SO busy with my classes this year… and taking AP Psychology made me want to create this.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Bleach. Nor am I Sigmund Freud. I do, however, own a Psychology book.

**Glossary: **

_Dissociative Identity Disorder (Dissociative):_ Formerly known as Multiple Personality Disorder. It is diagnosed as a person having one or more completely alternate personalities. Commonly confused with Schizophrenia. Fairly rare as only 1 in 100 people will ever be diagnosed with it.

_Schizophrenia_: A form of "insanity" which is normally identified with hearing whispers or voices and seeing objects or people who are not there. More common than Dissociative.

_Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD)_: A disorder that is identified with an overly repetitive nature or obsessive cleanliness. Can range from mild (not allowing food to touch on a plate, repeating the same actions in the same order etc.) to extreme (not being able to even walk outside one's door, repeating actions a certain amount of time and even repeating the repetition if one thing is out of place or order etc.)

There will be a glossary at the beginning of each chapter with terms that you may not understand… or that have an entirely separate meaning from what is normally used in everyday life… hope it helps you…

**Chapter: **Oh So Beautiful Ophelia

&&&

He was young, attractive and the talk of the asylum. The nurses flitted through the hallways, whispering behind their hands about the kind young man who seemed to be some kind of saint. He was tall, with a strong jaw line and sparkling ocher eyes and a smile that nearly knocked them off their feet… but beside that… his messy orange hair seemed to attract them even more. It was new, different, and apparently quite beautiful.

Still he seemed unfazed by all the attention and did his job extremely well. He seemed to care for the patients in the hospital almost as if they were dear to him. His touch was gentle, his voice calming and lulling. He seemed to be the best at what he did as he had the knack for talking to people and calming them down. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was indeed good at what he did.

"Here he comes…" the receptionist nearly shivered with excitement as the young doctor walked towards them. "Good morning Dr. Kurosaki…" the two receptionist chimed in unison.

"Good morning ladies! Anything new happen while I was gone?" He signed in and took his badge, clasping it to his belt.

"Nothing really… but a new patient was brought in this morning… she's been transferred from another hospital and has been labeled incurable… the other doctors are working with her right now…" he nodded at her and smiled.

"Thanks Naomi…" he walked in through the heavy silver door and looked over into the large room where a few of the early rising patients were doing whatever seemed to please them. The occupants of the hospital ranged widely, from teenagers to people close to their deathbeds but they all had one thing in common… society had disregarded them because they were a little different.

"Dr. Kurosaki…" A spry looking old man trounced up to him.

"Marcus…" he nodded and the man nodded. "Ah… so you're here this morning… where is Roman?"

"I haven't a clue…" The older man shook his head as he spoke of his alternate. Ichigo found that if you remembered the names of their alternate personalities they took to you better.

"Good… make sure you eat your lunch today…" he smiled and patted the man on his shoulder, walking off. The psych ward seemed to be bustling right along. He nodded at another one of the doctors and he smiled back. "I heard something about a new case?" He lifted his eyebrows at one of the other doctors as he passed. The doctor nodded.

"A young woman… she had been at a hospital in Japan and now she's here. Phew! I'm glad I'm not dealing with her anymore…" Ichigo looked puzzled. "It took three doctors and a tranquilizer to get her into the straight jacket. We had thought we weren't going to need it but once we got her into the room she flew off the handle and started screaming and fussing and biting and MAN! It took us five hours to catch her because someone left the door open…" he threw his hands into the air. "She's the talk of the asylum though… they all want to know what her story is…"

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Her former reports say… Dissociative… but I don't know… I think it's just straight up Schizophrenia," the doctor wiped his forehead, "she's in room 9… from what I've heard she's been pummeling herself up against the padded walls all night long. It makes you feel sorry for them… doesn't it…" his eyes grew sad and Ichigo nodded.

"I'll go visit her and see what I can do…" the carrot-top looked at the portfolio in his hand. "I think that's the case the girls gave me anyways…" the doctor nodded. "Alright Vince… thanks…" he patted the other on the back and walked off down the hallway.

The beautiful marble hallways shone from the morning sunrise, colors dancing across the floors and walls. Ichigo smiled lightly as he watched the reflections, for some reason… the idea of tousling with a case this difficult sounded… intriguing. He hummed as he walked towards the room then paused. A solid thud resounded then a few seconds would go by and again he would hear another thud. This seemed to continue unstoppably. He blinked. So she was running into the walls. He would hear her occasional grunt as she hit the wall but other than that the room was silent.

"Better leave this out here…" he dropped the papers on the ground lightly then walked to the door, opening it. Another thud then everything went silent except for her heavy, ragged breathing and mixed whines. She sat on the floor, her arms strapped about her body, a cap was pulled over her head and the strap was tight enough that she couldn't open her mouth. He could see a few strands of black hair peeking out from beneath the cream colored cap. Her blue eyes were wide and shadowed by dark circles. He stepped into the room, watching her as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Miss Kuchiki… my name is…" he never did get to finish his sentence for at that moment she had officially made her decision about whether he was to be trusted or not… and her verdict was not what he had expected. He was thrown back against the padded door as she hurled her entire weight into his stomach and chest with something like a scream. His back hit the wall hard and he felt his head spin, his lungs momentarily out of service. He could hear her heavy breathing through her nose then cleared the black from his eyes as she ran back across the room to begin her charge again. "Awe hell no!" He jumped to his feet as the wild eyed young woman threw herself at him again.

He braced himself and took the force of her tackle with his arms and chest, crumpling her to the floor. "Miss Kuchiki you have to calm down!" He told her as she struggled violently. He growled and pinned her to the floor. "Calm down!" He repeated as she continued to struggle. "I'll take that cap off if you stop!" He tried again and this seemed to interest her and she paused a moment, her eyes still wild. "Will you calm down if I take it off?" He panted, she was certainly an angry one. Her eyes still wide she seemed to consider this. "Just nod… if you want me to take it off…" she paused a while longer then he saw the tilt of her head and he let her go, reaching over and unbuckling the leather strap and immediately felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"JESUS!" He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as her teeth sunk into his right hand. "Let go!" He said as calmly as he could muster. She growled at him, her teeth sinking in deeper.

He wedged his thumb in between her teeth and forced her mouth open, jerking his hand back. She dove for his shoulder but his hand gripped her jaw. She snapped her teeth at him like a rabid dog, the look on her face almost wicked as his blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Look… I was nice and I let you out of that cap… the least you could do is stop biting me!" He growled and she blinked innocently.

"YOU! YOU'RE ONE-ONE OF THEM!" She shouted at him. "YOU'VE COME TO LOCK ME AWAY AGAIN!" She sounded terrified and Ichigo blinked as she suddenly scuttled away from him into the corner. He let his breath come back to him.

"They tricked you then…" he spoke after a few minutes of silence. She eyed him again then turned her back to him. "Is that right? The other doctors tricked you into letting them put the jacket on. Then they tricked you again when they brought you here…" he could almost sense her pain. She was scared not insane.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at him and struggled to get out of the straight jacket. "LET ME OUT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She closed her eyes tightly, as if to block out the world and Ichigo watched as her disposition changed.

"So they were right…" he muttered as her head lifted up from the tight little ball she had been in. This time, however, the face was calm, curious, but calmer than the other had been. Her head turned towards him and he braced himself for another attack.

"I'm afraid… I didn't get your name…" her voice spoke but he knew it wasn't her. It was the alter personality that was now speaking to him.

"Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki…" he nearly spluttered as she stood. It was the first time he had seen her full height and she honestly wasn't very tall. He estimated her to be around five feet, if that, as from what he could see she only barely reached the middle of his chest.

"Very well… my name… is Hisui," her blue eyes narrowed into a smile as something close to a grin graced her face.

&&&

When Ichigo walked out of the asylum the next morning he leaned against the wall, running a hand through his hair. The cool autumn breeze caressed his face as he dropped his hand to his side. He closed his eyes, taking the day and the night shift had been hell the day before. He had dealt with psychopaths, he had dealt with OCD, he had dealt with depression but never before had he dealt with someone quite like the Kuchiki case. She was a certifiable head case.

"How… weird…" Ichigo shook his head. In the time that he had been in school and in the asylum he had never seen a case quite like hers. He opened his car door and got in. He just couldn't get his mind around her. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Arriving at his apartment complex was completely uneventful and he found it rather odd that no one was in the vicinity. He shrugged lightly and walked up the stairs exhaustedly then unlocked his door. The comfortable cream and brown flat welcomed him with a blast of warm air. He smiled tiredly as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

The doctor hung his jacket on the coat rack then walked past his mother's shrine. He paused and bowed to it before wishing her good night.

"Maybe I'm starting to get as nuts as my patients…" he laughed at himself as he walked into his bedroom. Ichigo dragged himself into his bedroom, barely getting his clothes off before throwing himself onto his bed.

Images of his most recent patient came flooding back to him and he wondered again, what had made her the way she was. He ran through the list of possibilities then corrected himself, some people were just like that and there wasn't any particular reason for it… but something told him that there was a reason behind her behavior.

"Put an antic disposition on…" he mumbled as he curled an arm under the pillow, sleep surrounding him like a cascade of darkness.

&&&

Moonlight flooded in through the barred window, casting awkward shadows into the white room. Her eyes lifted upwards as she attempted to crush herself up against the wall, trying to keep the light from touching her body. She didn't understand… why had all of this happened to her?

Coherent thought left her for a moment as she buried her face into her knees. Why did everything happen to her? She didn't see any way out of this place that she was in. She didn't trust the doctors that came in, they all lied, they all told lies… ugly nasty lies…

She nearly let sobs over take her again. He spoke ugly nasty lies too… the one that had come in. She knew it all too well but part of her wanted to believe his ugly lies. "He speaks lies… ugly ugly lies…" she curled into a tighter ball. "They all speak lies…" she hissed then closed her eyes but didn't sleep… she couldn't sleep… she never could… "HI-SA-NAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as despair took over her again.

&&&

How was that for a psychologically disturbing chapter? XD It wasn't supposed to be but if it was that's cool…


	2. Long Black Train

**Chapter: **Long Black Train

**Shalan's Say: **I know I changed the story title…forgive me but it just didn't seem like the right title to me… anyways I'm hoping that Broken Wings of an Angel is better for you.

**New Title**: Broken Wings of an Angel

**New Summary:** AU They called her a hopeless case. He believed he could save her. Can he save her or will her past overwhelm her future? Will she teach him the lesson that no one else could? IchiRuki

&&&

Ichigo walked through the halls of the asylum, his eyes scanning the people around him and his heart sunk as he walked towards the door of her room. For once she wasn't beating herself up against the walls of the padded rectangle.

"Good morning Rukia." Ichigo opened the door and saw her sitting in the exact center of the room. She looked up at him, her cheeks sunken in. She hadn't been eating, or showering, or even talking… so he decided that he was going to coax her into doing all of those things. "I have a surprise for you…" he held up a cup of soup and she eyed it hungrily. He could see her tongue working on the back of her teeth. He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style.

"Me?" She pointed at herself and he nodded, keeping his eyes away from her. She nodded her head slowly and he reached back behind her, unbuckling her straight jacket. She pulled her arms free and reached her sleeves forward to receive the cup. He pulled the tab back and stuck it in place so she could drink the hot broth.

"It's hot so be careful…" he warned and she lifted it to her lips like she had never eaten before. He watched her curiously then stood up.

"Where?" She watched him curiously and he held out his hand to her.

"C'mon…" she curiously placed a sleeve in his hand and he helped her up. Over the past couple of months they had built up something of a trust. She would only see him as her doctor and thrashed violently if anyone else came into her room. They had come to a silent understanding that neither would ask questions until they were ready to answer them.

"Where?" She peeked around the frame of her door for the first time in a month, the last time she had been corralled outside her room they had been trying to give her a bath, without Ichigo there. She had kicked and bit and screamed, struggling until she could run into her room again.

"We're going to a very special place…" he tugged her hand lightly and she trotted after him, toddling like a little kid as she sipped from the Styrofoam cup in her other sleeve.

"Place?" She blinked and he nodded as he led her into a solitary bathroom. Her eyes widened as she smelled the beautiful perfumes of the bath soaps. He closed the door behind her and she blinked at him.

"You can pick which soap you want… I figured you'd like something Asiatic so I found a few." He tugged off his white coat and rolled up his sleeves as she turned her back to him, occasionally throwing a look at him over her shoulder to keep an eye on him.

"This one…" she motioned with her sleeve. He looked up at her to see the determined shine in her eye again. His eyes found the one she was pointing to. She had chosen the one he had thought she would.

"You surprised me… I thought you would go for sakura blossoms." His eyes narrowed slightly. She had shown a particular dislike for that scent, he was trying to figure out why…

"No." she pointed to the lavender again and he nodded.

"Come here…" he beckoned and she eyed him, shuffling towards him a few feet then stopping short of him. He waited patiently, he had come in on a Sunday just for this… he had no other patients to see.

"There?" She pointed at his feet and he shrugged. She shuffled a few feet closer, keeping an eye on him.

"Good. Now lift your arms up…" he instructed and she did so, watching him, waiting for him to make a sudden movement. He didn't. His hands slowly moved forward and gripped the bottom of the jacket and pulled it slowly up her legs and up her hips and waist, gently tugging it off her head and off her arms. She stared at him trustingly as he dropped it on the floor just before undoing her cap and pulling it off, exposing her matted black hair.

"Good?" She stared him down. Her spirit flashed in her eyes as he examined her. Small scars littered her body, one long thin scar wrapped around her left hip to the middle of her buttocks. The matted black hair between her legs was hiding the end of another mark, extending from her right hip down into the hair of her pubic area. He caught sight of another which had obviously taken out a rib on her right side and he narrowed his eyes.

"Check the water…" he motioned and she dipped her hand under the tap and drew it back with a hiss. She blinked as he reached over and turned the cold water on higher. "Now?" She dipped her hand back under and nodded her head. "Okay… get it when you're ready…" he clicked off one of the lights and she looked around. It was dimmer now… she liked it better.

"In?" She looked over at him and he nodded. She looked into the water and shook her head. He hung his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Please?" He begged. "You need a bath…" he motioned back at the bath and she stared at him. "I promise… I won't hurt you…" he told her and she stared at him again.

"No…" she said meekly. He shook his head.

"No…" She turned and stepped into the warm water, sitting down cross legged and he gave a sigh of relief. He was afraid that she would keep saying no.

&&&

A water fight, suds fight and an hour later he was mopping off her damp black hair. It had been a good week since he had seen her alternate personality and he was curious as to why.

"Where is Hisui, Rukia?" He asked as she hummed under her breath. She shook her head and he tugged lightly on the soft robe that she was wearing. She shrugged out of it, now perfectly comfortable with his presence. He produced a soft white dress from a pile of clothes. It was long sleeved and made of the softest angora he could find. She reached out and touched it.

"Hisui is sleeping…" she told him as he pulled something else out of his pocket and her eyes brightened up. A pair of soft white panties were bundled in his hand… but what made her nearly smile was the Chappy image on the front. She grasped them from his hand and eagerly pulled them on with something close to a pleased coo in her throat. "_There's a long black train, __Coming down the line, Feeding off the souls that are lost and crying, R__ails of sin, only evil remains, __Watch out brother for that Long Black Train__…_" she sang softly as he offered her the dress. She lifted her arms up and he chuckled, shaking his head before he pulled it on over her head, tugging her arms through the sleeves and pulling it down around her knees, making sure it was straight.

"Does it fit?" He asked as she spun around, making the wide skirt whirl around her knees. He smiled as she stopped. Then she waited. "What?" he blinked and she stared. "You aren't going to have another jacket…" he told her and her eyes opened wide. "As long as you promise to be good, you promise?" He asked softly and she nodded slowly.

"When?" She asked and his eyes grew sad.

"Whenever your family thinks you're alright…" Ichigo told her and suddenly she froze up, like a deer in the head lights.

"Family? My family's… HISANA!" She broke down and dropped to her knees.

"Rukia…" Ichigo dropped with her and she plastered herself to the floor.

"HISAAANAAAA!" She screamed in pain and he finally put his finger on it. She was in more pain than he had thought.

"Rukia… Rukia…" he whispered and did something that he had never done to a patient before. She gave a squeak as his powerful arms pulled her to his chest, she fell silent and they sat there, her face pressed into his shoulder as her tears hiccupped in her chest. She was limp, unfeeling in his arms. Then to his surprise her small hand gripped his shirt.

"Look to the heavens, You can look to the skies, You can find redemption, Staring back into your eyes, There is protection and there is, Peace the same, burn in your ticket for that, Long Black Train…" she whispered under her breath and he closed his eyes. He just listened to her sing softly until she calmed herself down.

&&&

"Daddy…" a small voice spoke through the darkness of his bedroom and he turned his head. The little girl that stood in the door way hung timid on the frame.

"Yeah…" he whispered and she jumped into his bed, snuggling up against his large body, her head resting in the curve of his armpit. He curled an arm around her and she closed her eyes. "What is it baby?"

"I… I had a nigh'mare…" she cried and he wrapped his other arm around her, growling words of comfort.

"Tell me about it and it won't seem so real… I promise… because daddy'll always keep you safe…" he smiled tiredly and the little girl began.

"I dreamed that the devil came to me… he told me that I was a bad girl…" she closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face. Her father pulled her closer into his embrace.

"The devil could never come to you for real… you know why?" His deep voice reassured her and she shook her head, looking up at him.

"Because mommy is in heaven as an angel… and she's protecting you with her pure white wings." He smiled, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Those white wings are reflecting off every bad thing that could ever happen to you sweetie…" he whispered.

"Have you ever seen the white wings daddy?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've seen your mother's white wings baby… and I know she loves you more than life itself… I know she's up there in heaven right now loving you…" He whispered again and she smiled, looking up at him with huge blue eyes.

"You think so?" She cuddled into his warmth and Ichigo nodded, watching her drift off to sleep.

"I know so…" he smiled, stroking his daughter's hair. "I know so Arisu…" He whispered just before falling asleep himself.

&&&

Rukia sat on the soft cot that was in her new room. She looked out the barred window and then fiddled with the lock on the Plexiglas. She gave up on that and wandered off towards the door and examined it as well. She sighed lightly and meandered back towards her bed and curled up on it.

"Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki huh?" She read off the badge she had snatched out of his clothes earlier in the day… "'Cause there's victory in the Lord I say, Victory in the lord, Cling to the Father and his holy name, And don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train…" she sang softly as she looked out the window…

"_Rukia… I love you…"_ Rukia closed her eyes and heard her sister's voice. _"Don't ever stop believing… someone will love you as much as I do… someday…" _She heard her voice fading again, then the next lash of the leather belt.

"You're already riding the long black train… aren't you… nii-san…" she stared into the window and saw him standing in front of her, his face as cold and as uncaring as it ever had been. "There's a engineer on that Long Black Train, Makin' you wonder if the ride is worth the pain, He's just a waitin' on your heart to say, Let me ride on that Long Black Train, But you know there's victory in the Lord I say, Victory in the Lord, Cling to the Father and his holy name, And don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train…" she sang softly and closed her eyes. She was safe here… safe from everything… safe from him… safe from the cruel world outside of this place.

"…I love you Rukia…" Hisana's voice whispered and Rukia reached out to touch an angel's wings.

&&&

I thought this chapter was fun… in case you have no idea what song that is that she's singing it's called Long Black Train by Josh Turner… I like this song… no idea why… anyways tell me what you think… I know it took me a while to post this chapter…

Shalan


End file.
